Fate
by nekoshadey
Summary: Kagome doesn't want to face the facts... and when Inuyasha helps one gray fall day, maybe she will learn...
1. Default Chapter

Hey guys.I know I haven't updated my other story for weeks but no one reviewed except people I know.kinda.well I lost inspiration. Sooo if anyone else like my other story the good say so! Or I might delete it. well I've wanted to right this story for a while so tell me watch think.  
  
DISCLAIMER-Yeah yeah yeah. You already KNOW I don't own diddly why do you have to torture me by making me admit it?  
  
Fate Ch 1-Introductions  
  
Kagome walked slowly down the street. It was a cold autumn day. The sky was a cloudy gray and a light breeze blew.  
  
Kagome's raven hair floated around her face as she continued on her way. Kagome shivered. She drew her hand in to her sweater's sleeves. Kagome crossed her arms across her chest in an attempt to keep warm .She quickened her pace the street.  
  
After a while, she slowed, out of breath. She needed to sit down, and knew there was a park about a block away. She started to walk again, more slowly this time.  
  
A few minutes later she saw the park come into view. She hurried over and took a seat on a swing. She gentle rocked herself while trying to keep warm.  
  
"It's.so.so cold." Kagome murmured silently shivering. 'Maybe I should go back.' she thought staring at the rocks under her feet. 'NO!' She screamed mentally. 'I WON'T go back! . Cuz if I do. they'll...they'll tell me.'she thought beginning to cry softly.  
  
She knew what they'd tell her. They'd tell her that her father was dead. That he died in a car accident. But Kagome didn't want to hear it. or believe it.  
  
With tears streaming down her face, and the cold wind thrashing at Kagome's face, her face was very red in no time at all. A huge gust of wind sent shivers down Kagome's spine. She began to shake from the cold, but she refused to go back.  
  
All of the sudden, Kagome felt warmth slip across her shoulders and down her back. It was incredibly soothing. She turned to see the source of the warmth and saw a black jacket draped over her shoulders.  
  
Kagome turned a little further and saw a boy of about 17 leaning against the pole of the swing set. He had long, sleek, silver hair hanging out from under a black beanie thing. He had on black, baggy jeans and a red plain T- shirt.  
  
"You shouldn't run around without a coat. It's cold out." He said in a monotone voice. He was looking up with his eyes closed.  
  
"Thank you. Kagome said drawing the jacket closer to her. She waited a moment for a response, and when it didn't come she decided to try to figure out who this stranger was. "Who. Who are you?" She asked looking at him. (a/n that's a good way to figure out who he is huh?-_-)  
  
"The names Inuyasha." he said without moving.  
  
"Oh." Kagome said returning her gaze to her feet. "Why did you give me your coat? You don't even know me." Kagome murmured.  
  
Kagome saw his gaze land on her for a moment before returning to the sky, this time his eyes were open.  
  
"I'm not sure." He said slowly. "I think because you were crying.and your lips were blue."  
  
"Oh." Kagome said looking at Inuyasha. 'He saw me.' she thought.  
  
"Your cold right?" He asked making eye contact.  
  
"Yeah." Kagome said quietly. 'Wow! His eyes. they're beautiful.' She thought.  
  
"Then why are you just sitting? Moving makes you a lot warmer." He said standing up straight.  
  
"Well I was walking around. but I got tired." She said starring off into the distance.  
  
'Oh.She can't be real.' Inuyasha thought watching Kagome's hair ripple around he face.' She's just to .perfect.'  
  
Kagome turned and looked at him. "Well I'm not so tired now, will you walk with me?" She asked with a pleading looking.  
  
"Sure." Inuyasha said with a sigh.  
  
Kagome stood up and drew the coat even closer to her. "My names Kagome by the way." She said with a smile as she turned and headed to the trail.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha repeated softly.  
  
"You coming?" Kagome said turning back to face Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh. Yeah." He said snapping himself out of a trance. He walked to catch up to her.  
  
Kay what did you think? Good? Bad? Lemme know by reviewing! PLEASE!!! 


	2. 

Yay! You like me! You really like me! I have only 2 reviews but I feel so happy! Thanks to Kayori-chan and demon angle! I feel so happy! And Demon angle as soon as you get your story out if you write one I'd love to read it! As long as it's about something I know.^_^ Thanx for the awsome review! It made me feel inspired so I started to type this right after I got it! Now!  
  
DISCLAIMER- I sadly don't own a thing. *sigh*..all I want to own is Kai and Hiei and Inuyasha and Jin and Vash! Is that so wrong?! Lawyers- yes. Me-* sigh *oh well at least I can still right fan fictions! Now! Lets continue!  
  
Fate Ch2-ummm. You chose!  
  
They began to walk down a trail through the woods. Kagome was getting warmer.  
  
"So how come I haven't seen you around?" Kagome asked glancing at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged. "I guess you just never noticed."  
  
Kagome cringed. That was the exact answer she DIDN'T want to hear. "I'm sorry ." Kagome murmured watching her feet as she walked.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. "Don't worry about it." Inuyasha said looking at Kagome. All of the sudden, in an area where there weren't many trees, a big rush of wind sent shivers down their spines. Inuyasha was pretty much unaffected but Kagome, who had been out in the cold MUCH longer, was extremely cold and shacking.  
  
"You should go home." Inuyasha said looking at her worried.  
  
"N.No. I I won't g.go back." Kagome managed to get out.  
  
Inuyasha scrunched his eyebrow in thought. "Well you'll freeze out here."  
  
Kagome just looked at him.  
  
"Come here then." He said drawing Kagome to his chest.  
  
"Uhhhhh." Kagome said in a squeaky voice as her face turned instantly red.  
  
"If you won't go home, your comeing home with me. I won't be responsible for you freezeing to death." Inuyasha said picking her up bridal style and heading off at a quicker pace.  
  
"Okay." Kagome said into his chest. She didn't know why she trustedhim so much, but it seemed to her she'd known him all her life.  
  
After a few moments Kagome was fast asleep. Inuyasha a smiled to himself. After making sure she was sound asleep, He took off going at least 60 m/h. He shortly arrived at his house.  
  
Sorry It's waaaaay shorter but that cuz I have to make up some homework! Well Review please! 


	3. A nice day

AHHHHHH!!! Don't kill me!!! * avoids sharp flying objects * I know I KNOW!!! I haven't updated forever but I am LAZY!!!! I'll try to be better!! Really I will! Thanks to all my reviewers! That's why I decided to update!!  
  
DISCLAIMER- I sadly own absolutely nothing.* runs off crying *  
  
Fate  
  
Ch.3- A nice day out  
  
Inuyasha slowly opened the door and stepped inside. Inuyasha looked around the room, still holding Kagome. When he saw no one, he countinued on, up a set of stairs in front of him.  
  
He walked off onto a landing and into a one of three doorways. Inside was a bed, a desk and chairs, and a tv on top of a dresser.The walls were a dark maroon color and the window curtains were black. Inuyasha bent down slowly and gently laid Kagome on the bed.  
  
He sat on the edge of the bed and watched her for a moment.He smiled just a little and covered her up with the blankets. He stood up and exited the room without a sound  
  
Kagome slowly opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. She sat puzzled for a moment, but then the memories of the earlier hours flashed before her eyes.  
  
Kagome slowly got out of the bed and walked to the door. She walked out into the hallway and decided to go down the stairs.  
  
At the bottom of the staircase she looked to her left and saw a kitchen and to her right was a living room which had a tv on .  
  
Kagome slowly approached When she got a little nearer she noticed silver colored hair strands hanging off the arm of the couch. She rushed up and kneeled by the arm of the couch and saw who she had known it would be. Inuyasha lay on the couch and was watching tv. He turned and saw her. He sat up slowly and just stared at her.  
  
"Uhhhh.. HI!!!" Kagome said grinning.  
  
"Uhhh. Hi." Inuyasha said raising an eyebrow. He nor she knew what to say in such an awkward situation. "Err, are you alright?" Inuyasha asked trying to break the silence.  
  
Kagome nodded shutting her eyes.  
  
"Well do you wanna go home?" Inuyasha asked not knowing what else to ask.  
  
"No." Kagome said softly yet firmly.  
  
"Well you should at least let your family know your okay. I don't wanna get arrested for kidnapping or something." Inuyasha said with a smirk.  
  
Kagome nodded and got up and opened her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak and froze.  
  
"OH MY GOSH!!!!!!" She yelled excitedly.  
  
"What??" Inuyasha asked thoroughly puzzled.  
  
"YOU!!" She said pointing.  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome just starred. Then it hit Inuyasha like a bolt of lighting. 'My ears.'Inuyasha thought as his heart sank.  
  
"It's sooooo." Inuyasha sat and waited for the worst. "CUTE!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled as she leaned forward and tweaked them.  
  
Inuyasha just sat in total shock as Kagome jumped around him in every direction playing with his silver puppy dog ears.  
  
"How? Why?"Kagome asked still petting his ears excitedly. "Never mind! I don't care! There just cute!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha still just sat there with an unbelieving look on his face. He slowly began to relax. He liked the way it felt when Kagome toughed his ears. He absentmindedly leaned into her hand.(A/N absentmindedly is one word?? That's news to me.)  
  
Kagome giggled and plopped down onto the couch next to Inuyasha.  
  
"Where is the phone?" Kagome asked looking sideways at him. "Oh, Uh. I think it's on the hook on the kitchen wall." Inuyahsa said glancing around the room.  
  
"Okay thanks!!" Kagome said hopping up and walking towards the kitchen. She saw the phone on the kitchen wall and slowly picked it off the hook. She hesitated for a moment, then quickly dialed seven numbers into the phone and put it to her ear. She heard it ring a few times then someone picked up  
  
An elderly voice said "Hello. Higurashi residence." The voice sounded tired and sad.  
  
"It's Kagome." Kagome said quickly. " I'm fine don't call the police or any thing. I'll come back soon. I just need some, some time to think." Kagome said even faster. " Tell everyone I love them. Bye." Kagome said slamming the phone to the hook.  
  
She put her hand on the wall to support herself. She started to shake and just crumpled and fell to the floor. She started to cry and cry. She drew her Knees up to her chest and sobbed into them.  
  
Inuyasha heard her sobs and wondered into the kitchen and kneeled by her side.  
  
"What happened?" Inuasha asked gently.  
  
"Nothing." Kagome responded slowly. "It's just. It's just. Nothing." Kagome said trying to wipe her tears but they kept coming.  
  
"Don't cry." Inuyasha said slowly to the weeping girl. "I hate it when girls cry." He said lifting his hands to wipe her tears away.  
  
Kagome smiled up at him and leaned forward and gave him a small hug then stood up. She walked over to the sink and looked back at him. "Thank you."  
  
A/N Okay okay this is pretty long for me and I hope you like!! Please dn't hurt me and please review!!!! ^_^ I swear I'll update faster than I have If I get nice reviews!!! 


End file.
